A Brief Reminder: Joker and Harley one shot
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Harley Quinn gets an unexpected visit in her new cell at Arkham, but it isn't quite the romantic reunion she'd hoped for. -Ace in the Hole- Harley one shot. Rated for Language and Strong Sexual Content. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

**Originally, this was going to be part of Ace in the Hole, but I scrapped the idea of her going into Arkham cuz it just wasn't messing well. So, **

**Thus my random smutty scribble was born!**

**Anyway, no expectations with this, I just wanted to post it for poops and chortles. I kinda wanted to show that ridiculously, adorably jealous side to Harley. Also this whole scene wouldn't stop playing out in my head.**

**So…**

_**Here. We. Go. **_

It sucked not to have mobility in my arms and was incredibly awkward to walk, but I managed. Geez these people were on alert though. You'd think…I was in a high security prison for the mentally deranged…

_Yeah, way to think fast, Harl._

I _was_ enjoying to giant glass windows that let you look in on the patients though. Each was a unique room. Some had been allowed to decorate. (the lifers, I supposed) One attractive woman was even allowed a few plants. The orderly moved me swiftly into yet another long hallway and I began to hum to myself. He grunted, glancing down at me with a strange mix of apprehension and disgust. Feeling feisty, I winked.

He didn't like that.

"Don't start that shit with me, you crazy little bitch."

I was completely taken aback, and involuntarily, my eyebrows shot up. He clenched his jaw, nodding and pulled me to a stop beside one of the cell doors. "Don't say a word, and stay right here. You take off and I get to use excessive force on your skinny little ass."

I frowned unhappily and huffed, turning to look at the cells while he consulted with another nurse. She was a pretty red head and the two instantly began flirting, forgetting about me for the moment. That was fine, I thought as my gaze slid from one cell to the next, to the next, to the-

I froze.

The powers that be couldn't be this forgiving. Here I was heading to my new cell, wishing for everything that I could just be in my Puddin's arms, and there he was!!

The Joker was in the cell two down from where I stood. They'd taken his make-up, leaving his scars painfully visible and his usual festive suit was replaced by the same kind of orange scrubs I wore. I noticed that they hadn't allowed him anything in his cell, probably for his tendency of making objects "disappear" _into_ the people around him.

This newest stint in Arkham hadn't taken away any of his beauty. In fact, he seemed almost enhanced. As if this time to rest (because that's all it would be) had let him recuperate. He looked content now, sitting on the floor against the wall. His legs were stretched out in front him, and he held his hands in his lap, looking down at them. His now dirty blond curls hung in slight waves around his face.

He looked almost…_cute_.

I sighed happily, but the joy cooled when a curvy nurse entered his cell with a small paper cup in her manicured hand. What the hell was she? The inmate's stylist? What kind of nurse actually wore that short ass dress and _heels_?! Then my heart began to pound, my ears ringing.

Mr. J looked up, a slow smile spreading across his face. When he spoke, it was measured, his eyes roaming blatantly up and down her body. My fingers curled into tight fists as I watched them speaking.

I bet she'd just love to throw herself on him. She probably dresses like a skank just for him, hoping he'll let her visit him at night. The bitch was after my man, and what's more, he wasn't displeased! Oh, when I got my hands on that…

"Looks like he's giving Tina hell again." My orderly sighed. The nurse beside him shook her head sadly.

"She hates it when they give her his charts! Look at her, she shaking, the poor doll."

Then I saw it, how the Nurse, Tina, was as far away from him as possible. How when she handed him his paper medicine cup and their fingers brushed, she automatically yanked them back to her chest. She was terrified of my Angel.

_What a bitch!_

Who knows what he'd been going through in this dump. He didn't need some heartless slut showing him just how alone he was here! I couldn't even go in there and kiss away his blues. My poor, innocent baby!

The nurse took the cup when he'd emptied it and hurried out the door. Mr. J chuckled to himself watching the door, then turned to look out the glass wall. The second our eyes met, I beamed. He smiled back and nodded to me, giving me a swift once over like he was taking inventory. Checking for injuries, or something of the sort. I could barely contain my glee.

"Oy!" My orderly suddenly grabbed my upper arm, stepping between us, while the nurse looked between me and Mr. J with a green tint to her face.

"None of that! Strict orders, you two don't talk or see each other while in this place."

My heart felt as if it had frozen over, and I opened my mouth in horror.

"You can't do that! If he's here, I have to see him, please!"

But he was already dragging me down the hall. In his cell, Mr. J had stood, but I couldn't read his expression. With a tear running down my cheek, I held out a hand and gave a tiny wave goodbye.

How could I live without my Puddin'?

**XxX**

My cell was empty, and all white. After the first couple hours, I knew I wouldn't last in here. All I could think about was my angel in that cage. How he must be suffering! The poor thing, all alone.

I looked up and was startled to see the inmate across from me flash a lecherous grin. Since when did genders mix between halls? Was that even allowed? Who was in charge here? I frowned at him as he pressed a palm against the glass, unblinking. It made my skin crawl.

There was a sudden whoosh as the back door of my cell opened and I leapt to my feet, arms ready to swing, but as the door clicked shut I gasped in a huge smile. The Joker stood before me with a small grin on his sensual lips. I opened my mouth to squeal, but he pressed a finger to it.

"Now, now." He said in that sing-song voice I had missed so much, "Wouldn't want to spoil the fun early, hm?" I nodded enthusiastically. He was in my cell! He was…

_In my cell._

"How did you-"

"Sh..sh..sh" he grinned and turned away. I watched captivated as he jumped up onto my bed and held out his arms as if for a hug.

"Well, hello, beautiful. I've missed you."

This time, I couldn't help a soft squeal and rushed into his arms. He was so warm and real. So solid. The scent of soap and that spice that belonged to him alone washed over me and my eyes rolled up with the pleasure of it. I was so happy I didn't notice his mood had shifted until he growled softly.

It was the little shudder of noise he made when pleased and my eyes popped back open when his arms wrapped around my lower waist.

"Mr. J?"

He grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly, biting my lower lip and smirking when I yelped. He pulled back and I giggled.

"Why ya rushing, Puddin', I'm not going anywhere."

The look he gave me then, made my blood run cold.

"Oh, I _know_ that." He nodded slowly, and shot forward. We toppled off the bed and onto the floor, where he pinned both my wrists above my head and straddled me. I tried to keep my smile, but fear had begun the curl in my gut. I suddenly remembered the guy across the hall, who had been watching. What was he doing now? How many others could see me?

"Wait, Mr. J-"

But he had already lifted one side of my scrubs to expose my breasts. My breathing came in quick pulls as he juggled my wrists into one hand, while the other skimmed down to squeeze my breast painfully. I whimpered, knowing it was what he wanted to hear, then turned my head toward the glass. I had meant to get away from the image of his evil smile, but my heart skipped instead.

The other inmate was watching, with wide excited eyes. The horrible part was he wasn't the only one. Three inmates had a direct view into my cell, a couple more if they stood at the corner on the window. I struggled frantically to get out of his grasp, but he suddenly slapped me.

"You're not being a very good sport right now." He leaned forward, humor melting from his expression, "Not. One. Bit."

I went utterly still, then, but my eyes teared up.

"B..but Mr. J. They can see-"

"Ah-tuh-tuh-ta" he hushed me, holding up a finger and wagging it as if I were a disobedient child. "All the poor men here are _staved_ for some entertainment. Now be a good girl and keep that pretty mouth shut."

I hiccupped a breath, and gave a short nod, eyes brimming over with tears as he moved to stand. I was dragged to my feet, leaving my shirt on the semi-mushy floor. One arm instinctively wrapped around to cover my breasts but the Joker made a slow 'No Ma'am' sound and pulled my arms down.

"Now." He said cheerfully and began to circle me. I whimpered miserably, begging with my eyes that he let me cover myself from the others. The idea of being with him again made my knees weak, but not like this. Not with witnesses. "You look nervous." He sounded slightly concerned and moved to my side, turning my chin to look at him.

"There's nothing to be _afraid_ of…hey… None of that." He sounded so reasonable, like _I_ was overreacting.

I watched him, fighting to keep my arms at my side until he finished with this game. All I had to do was let him get bored with my compliance. It wouldn't take long, it never did.

"What to do, what to do?" He touched his lip in thought, looking at me sideways and licking his lips. I began to tremble and my gaze kept flicking to the other inmates watching. The one in front of us motioned encouragingly and the Joker raised his brows.

I yelped again when he slapped me, unable to stop him from stepping up behind me and lacing his fingers with mine. I was sobbing now, through clenched teeth, so I made as little noise as possible.

"Look at your fans, Harley." He said, facing me toward the window. I flushed wildly and shook my head. "Hey. Look up." He released my hands to wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding them down and I felt the nimble fingers of his right hand dip into my waistband. I gasped, stiffening and he kicked my legs apart.

"Please." I sobbed but he clicked his tongue.

"Not _already_." As if this disappointed him. "The begging comes _after_ the pain, you know that. Everything in its order, Sweets." My knees had gone wobbly and when I heard the seam rip along my scrubs, they buckled. He caught me with a short laugh.

"_Hey_ there! Whoa." He pressed along the length of my back and straitened my arms. His were long enough that he could flatten my palms against the glass and pin me there. "Where you goin'?"

In this new position, _all_ could see me. I was close enough to the bulletproof glass that I felt its cooled surface, even while the Joker's heat scorched me. Why was he doing this? What did it prove? Was this really just for fun? I wanted to curl up in the corner of my cell. In my bed even, but not here. Not so utterly exposed. Goosebumps rose across every inch of my skin as I felt him press his swollen member against me. My breath hitched seconds before he pushed himself into me from behind.

The room snapped into sharp clarity and I opened my mouth in a silent cry. My god, they were all watching us. I knew it. My leaking eyes moved quickly across the hall to the man who stood there, smiling at me. He kissed at me from his cell and Mr. J licked his lips.

"Harley, Harley, Harley Quinn." He punctuated each word with a thrust and I bit into my lip to keep from crying out. "When ex-_act-_ly did you get so shy? What's happened to All. That. Courage?"

I braced myself against the glass, head drooping in my shame. He wasn't please.

"_Lift. Your. Head_." His voice dropped down several octaves. Ice shot down my spine and I lifted my gaze back to the leering inmates.

"Good girl." Suddenly, his cheer returned and he pressed his cheek to mine. "They can see you, Harleen. Every single pair of eyes here is looking your way and it scares the hell out of you. Hm? Yes. It does." He lowered his voice a bit, and I could feel it rumble into my back as he spoke. "All this time and you still want to be invisible?" He made a deep stroke and I gasped from the quick burst of pleasure and pain. "_Listen_ to me. No more hiding. It's time to face the world Miss Quinzel!"

A thin sheen of sweat had formed across my body and my breathing was ragged. He drove me to a pitiless rhythm, forcing me on, when I would otherwise collapse from the agony of this situation.

By the time Mr. J tensed for a heavy shudder, I was so numbed that it didn't register to clean myself or straiten when he pulled from me, sated. I remained slightly bent, bracing against the glass wall. He laughed that hyena laugh he made when truly amused.

"Look at you now! Flushed and perfect." He brushed the limp blond hair over my shoulder. His tone evened to something passably normal, "We should all stand up to our fears, Harley. It's that or die."

Barely even hearing him, I nodded, starring blankly.

I felt empty and lost. It was as if I weren't even there, but watching the horrible events from above our bodies. Was this shock, I wondered? Or had he finally snipped that last cord that held my sanity in tact? Would I realize when he had?

"Oh dear, looks like Alec caught the show." He was so amused by this fact, and sat down on my cot, resting his hands on his knees. Somewhere off in the compound I heard shouting and lights were buzzing on down the hall. The Joker held up a hand and waved me over impatiently.

"Can't have you looking like a ruined woman for the big men, now can we?" he grabbed my discarded scrub shirt and brushed away imaginary dust. "Hands up." He said, and as if I were a child, pulled the thing over my head, fanning my hair across my back. I looked up at him blankly, ignoring the voice in the back of my head that screamed the orderlies had seen us. No doubt these cell hand cameras, which let me know just what kind of place this was. They could have sounded the alarm the second The Joker entered her cell, but hadn't.

"Don't look so down, sweetheart." The clown suddenly cooed, lifting my chin. I couldn't help closing my eyes and turning into his palm, breathing in the scent of him. His fingers trailed the line of my jaw and I scooted closer, wrapping my arms around his leg and resting my head on his knee. That's how the doctors found us when they burst into the room.

Alec turned out to be my orderly from before. He was quieter this time, perhaps Mr. J was right, and he'd been the one to catch our film. It certainly would explain the strange look he was directing toward my lack of bottoms. Staring at my legs almost dumbly. I tightened my hold on Mr. J and smiled to him.

"I want a background check on everyone on their floor." One of the doctors growled as an orderly tossed me a new pair of pants. "Someone has got to be letting him out. He isn't _that_ good!"

I laughed at that, struggling into the too-big scrub pants and got up on my knees. "Oh, he really is." I admonished while Mr. J cinched the string around my waist and tied a tiny bow. Before the guards could tare us apart, he curled a finger into my waistband and yanked me forward, kissing me hungrily for their benefit. I didn't mind and clung to him until Alec and a bulk guard wrestled me away and cuffed my hands.

"I want him locked in solitary again. All rec room and courtyard privileges stripped away." The doctor, Joan by her shiny nametag, snapped at the guard before her. I watched Mr. J casually rise, watching his guards and smiling brazenly. I noticed that they didn't cuff him until he _offered_ his hands which show either a world of respect, or abject fear.

I went with the latter.

"As for you" Doc Joan turned a furious glare to me and crossed her arms. "You're getting a cell change. Somewhere a bit harder to reach."

I blew her a raspberry and Mr. J sent me a parting wink as they took him to solitary. I would be worried if I thought for a moment he couldn't get out if he really wanted to. When Alec began to lead me down the hall, laughter bubbled to my lips and I closed my eyes.

The Joker was right, as always. I _was_ too shy. My time away from him had started dragging me back into the pathetic creature I'd once been, and it dawned on me now what he'd called me in my cell.

_Harleen. _The obsessive little brat who's only glimpse of her dreams had been a wall of newspaper clippings in the back of her closet. He'd helped me, even if I hadn't understood at first. Because, thankfully, I was _not_ that girl.

_Harleen Quinzel_ had died with her parents.

_Harley Quinn_ was the survivor, she always had been.

By the time they got me into my new cell, which secretly I praised for it's lack of windows, Alec was watching me warily. As were the two guards who'd accompanied him. The larger one, stayed by the door while my cuffs were removed and grimaced.

"So what, was it all a trick?"

Alec was the one to answer. "No." He stared at me intently, "they're just that sick."

I flashed my most alluring smile and winked. This time he didn't threaten me, but hurriedly closed my cell, sliding the tiny observation window closed with a finalizing snap.

My laughter echoed down the halls, chasing him back to his office.


End file.
